User blog:DutchGirl/Sick(new story)
Hey everyone! My laptop couldn't upload my stories and I wasn't online for a while. That's because I have some problems at the moment with my friends, and I had a testweek(I had to learn for that, those tests were very difficult, still waiting for the marks) '' ''Well, I wrote a new story. It's called sick and.. well, why don't you read it by yourself? I'll upload ASAP. Sick It was a normal day for the Wasabi Warriors. Milton had an A+ for maths. Kim had cheerleading practise. Jerry was confused. Eddie asked Lisa for a date, but she said no. And Rudy, well… Rudy fought with some racoons. But Jack didn’t have a very good day. He was tired, and he had a massive headache. At the dojo ‘Hey guys.’ Jack said in a very tired voice. ‘Heey Jack, what’s up?’ Eddie asked. ‘Heaven and I really want to be there in 3…2…1… damn it, it doesn’t work.’ Jack said, even more tired than first. ‘Jack, what’s going on?’ Rudy asked. ‘Nothing…’ ‘JACK!’ Kim yelled. ‘I SAID NOTHING!’ Jack screamed. ‘Well in that case, Kim spar with Jack’ Rudy said. He whispered to Kim: ‘I think Jack is sick, don’t do your best to him OK?’ ‘OK’ The two black belts walked to the mat. After ten seconds of fighting, Jack lost. ‘C’mon Jack, you can do better than this!’ Kim said as she helped Jack up. ‘Sorry Kim, but I..I...’ Said Jack as he fell to the ground. … ‘Jack! JACK!!!’ Kim yelled. ‘Hu..mh..wah?’ ‘Dude, are you alright?’ Eddie asked. ‘Yeah.. yea I think… wow… no I feel a bit dizzy.’ ‘I’ll call your mother.’ Rudy said. ‘You better call 911.’ Milton said as Jack almost passed out. … In the hospital with the Wasabi Warriors and Jack’s mother. ‘So Jack, we don’t know what you have but I’m clearly sure you’re very sick. It can be an unknown disease. I hope I have the result tomorrow, but you have to stay here for the night.’ The doctor said. ‘Uuhm.. Ok.. I think.’ Jack said. ‘Ok, have a good night.’ Then the doctor left. ‘Yeah, we probably should go.’ Jerry said. ‘Good luck Jack!’ Rudy said. The guys left. ‘Mrs Brewer, can I stay here for the night? My parents are fighting again.’ Kim said. ‘Sure thing, there is an empty bed over there, you can sleep there and I’ll sleep in the chair.’ Jack’s mom said. ‘I’m so tired but I can’t sleep.’ Jack said yawning. ‘Maybe the doctor will give you some valerian. My mother gave it sometimes to my brother with ADHD if he couldn’t sleep.’ Kim said. But Jack was already sleeping. ‘And he said he couldn’t sleep.’ Jack’s mom said. ‘Uuh, Mrs Brewer. Can I ask you a question?’ Kim asked. ‘You just did, but of course darling, and call me Molly please.’ ‘OK ….uuh…Molly, did Jack told some things about me?’ ‘Yes, he tells me everything, always. He told me you are sometimes a bit insecure about your looks, but he thinks that you are the most beautiful girl he ever met.’ ‘That’s really sweet.’ Kim blushes ‘Pfff, I’m very tired, good night Kim.’ ‘Good night Mrs Brew… uuh… Molly.’ … ‘It’s a beautiful day! Sky falls, you feel like! It’s a beautiful day! Don’t let it get away…’ ‘Shoot, forgot to put my alarm clock on my phone off.’ Kim mumbled to herself. ‘Well, it is a beautiful day. The skies are blue and it is pretty warm.’ Kim turned around, it was Jack. ‘Good morning to you too. How are you?’ Kim asked. ‘Mwah, could be better.’ Jack said. ‘I really want to know what is going on with you.’ ‘You’re not the only one Kim, you’re not the only one…’ ‘Good morning everyone!’ Jack’s mother who just woke up said. ‘You’re really a morning person aren’t you?’ Kim asked. ‘Everyday of every week of every year.’ Jack answered. ‘And Jack isn’t a morning person, is he?’ Kim asked again. ‘Do I really have to answer that question? I think you already know the answer.’ Jack’s mom said. The doctor came in ‘Hey Jack, I’ve got some news for you. According to the blood test that we have taken with you yesterday there are whole separate bacteria in your blood. We have never seen this before, but some properties of this bacteria do me and the other physicians think of a form of cancer. You'll hear if we have new information. Until then, you’ll have to stay with us, I’m afraid.’ ‘How long does Jack have to stay in the hospital?’ Molly asked. ‘I don’t know, those tests might take a while. As more than 70% of the tests on an existing disease indicate, you get medicine for that disease. Then you would next week go home and should come back once every four weeks. If the tests do not indicate a particular disease, you will have to stay here for a long time, the tests are then sent to special laboratories. If they also do not know ... Let's do not think about that. This afternoon the first tests will be taken. Until then!’ The doctor walks away. ‘Jack, I’ll get some clothes for you because you’ll stay here for a while. I’ll be back in 15 minutes.’ Molly walks away. ‘Wow, what if I have to stay here in the hospital for like 9 months? What if I’m never getting better? What if I’ll die? I’m too young to die!’ Jack said. So? What do you think? I also wrote some SMS stories and Chatrooms about the Wasabi Warriors. I'll upload them now. Please comment! XXX DutchGirl Category:Blog posts